Mommytobe
by bluediamondsonagreenfield
Summary: When she broke up with Demming, she thought she was done with him, but now it's revealed that she's never going to forget him. How will her news mess up her dating Castle. Spoiler For Season 3 ;
1. Chapter 1

**I know i should be writing my other stories, but this idea has been bugging me for the past MONTH so I'm gonna write it. I'm sorry if characters are a bit OOC, it's hard for me to write them as their personalities. **

Kate Beckett sat in the last stall of the women's bathroom on the homicide floor of the 12th prescient in New York. She felt tears start to well up in her eyes when the white screen of a pregnancy test turned into a bright pink plus sign. Beckett sighed as she hide the test at the bottom of her purse before she exited the stall. Walking over to the sink, she slashed water onto her face before entering the hallway. She couldn't believe it, how could she tell the baby's father and her boyfriend. Beckett seemed to smile when saw the back of Castle's head as he talked to Ryan and Esposito. It had been three weeks since she arrested for him for murder, two weeks since she had cleared him as a suspect ,and one week since they started dating, but it felt like a lifetime to both of them. Now she was scared that he would leave. There was no doubt that Castle would be a great father, heck he already is, but to a child that wasn't he, Beckett was so sure. She walked over to the elevator and pushed the up button. Her nerves made her more impatient than a little kid wanting ice cream. The elevator dinged, announcing its arrive, which made the boys look to see who was getting on or off. Kate walked onto it and pushed the 5th floor button. The doors enclosed the mother-to-be into the small moving platform before they reopened two floors above from where it started. Walking off the elevator, she made a beeline for the last desk. Each floor of the precinct was set up the same, three desks, two interrogation rooms, a conference room, bathrooms, stairs, and a break room. Subconsciously, she walked over to her ex-boyfriend's desk and pulled him into the conference room by his shirt. "What are you doing?" Tom Demming asked his ex-girlfriend. Beckett sighed before digging to the bottom of her purse to find the test. Without saying a word she handed the test to him. "What is this?" He looked down at test. "You're showing me this why...?"

"Because it's yours." A small chuckle escaped Demming lips.

"You've got be kidding me."

"Really, Tom, you're playing that card?"

"Well, what do you want me to say, that 'I'll be there for you' Ha!" Beckett rolled her eyes before taking the test back and shoving it into her purse. She left with all the robbery detectives staring at her. Rolling her eyes again she stepped into the elevator. _How could i've thought that i was in love with that guy? How could i let me past everything and him destroy me_, She thought during the ride down to the 3rd floor. Once she reached her destination, Beckett stepped off of the elevator and into the homicide bullpen.

"Yo, Beckett!" Esposito called out. Beckett walked over to the boys, who were standing around Esposito's desk.

"Don't you two have work to be doing?" She asked, leaning up against Ryan's desk, next to Castle. Castle placed his left hand on the small of her beck, which made Beckett smile.

"No..." Ryan told his boss, eying the way Castle stood, nearly touching her. Beckett rolled her eyes before retreating back her desk, Castle following her, nearly stepping on the backs of her shoes. She sat down and started to look something up on her computer.

"Kate?" Castle questioned before Beckett shot him a look. They had yet to tell anyone, well besides Lanie, that they were together. "Beckett?"

"Hmm?" She hummed

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She lied, but Beckett knew that Castle could see right through her. Castle looked into her eyes as she stared at her computer screen, all he saw was hurt, worry, and fear.

"Come on." Castle put his hand out after he stood up. Beckett eyed his hand without moving. "Somethings wrong, and you don't have any work, so Remy's?" Beckett sighed.

"They do have those burgers and shakes, oh why not," She told him, taking his hand into her own. After she stood up, Castle wrapped his arm around her waist.

Once at Remy's, they found a booth in the back conner. After ordering their food Castle broke the silence between them. "Kate, what's going on?" He asked, resting his hand on top of hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**i'm sooooooooo sorry for the wait but here i go :) the lyrics are Angel's Lullaby by Reba McEntire **

Beckett looked at her boyfriend's hand resting on top of her own, trying to avoid eye connect with him. "Not here, not now." Castle took his right hand and tilted her head up to look at him.

"Right here, right now." Beckett sighed.

"Rick, i can't ," She said, tears starting to welled up in her eyes again.

"Kate, please don't cry. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

"YOU CAN'T HELP ME EVEN IF I TOLD YOU!" Beckett screamed before running out. Castle quickly paid, then raced after his girlfriend, grabbing her by her wrist when he found her.

"Come on," He told her, before leading Beckett back to her car. He opened the driver side door to get in.

"No, Castle, my car, i drive," Beckett told him as she walked to were he stood.

"Aww man! When can i drive?" He asked as he ducked into the passenger side of the her car.

"When pigs fly," She told him before they drove off his apartment. Parking the car in his parking garage, they walked in the front doors, hand-in-hand suggesting that they were exactly the same as when she picked him up earlier that morning. Once they arrived to Castle's apartment, Beckett went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water before sitting on the couch, next to Castle. Castle looking at his girlfriend, seeing the far off look on her face.

"Okay, Kate either you can tell me wants going on, or just ignore what is on your mind and let it eat at you." Beckett looked down at her stomach and put her hand on it. She sighed and looked back up a him. "Whoa, wait, what are you saying?"

"I'm pregnant, Rick," She mubbled, low enough that it was hard for Castle to hear. Castle looked at her before wrapping his arms around her tightly. He pulled her as close as he could humanly possible. Beckett hide her face into his chest and started to sob. Castle started to rub her back.

_"Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace. Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face. One sweet angel sleeping in my arms. You are the promise I knew God would keep. You are the gift that makes my world complete," _Castle sang softly to her. Beckett slowly stopped crying and fell asleep. Castle kept rubbing her back as she slept.

Beckett seemed like she had just fallen alseep when she woke up to the sound of tunder. She sat up and looked around the Castle loft, trying to locate her buea. She found him staring out the window at the rain. She got up and walked over to him. Wrapping her arms around him, she whispered "Hey." Castle turned around in her arms and looked down at her, staring into her eyes.

"Hello, my dearest detective," He whispered back with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry," she mubled, tearing her eyes and arms off of his.

"Hey," he told her, put one of his hand under her chin to tilt her head up to look at him. "It's okay. I'll be here, right here," He whispered, looking staright into her eyes. Beckett looked up at him, a small smile playing on her lips. She nodded her head and reached up to kiss him.


End file.
